A Day in the Life
by Siriusly.Obsessed.Grammarian
Summary: In the Harry Potter series, Luna Lovegood is seen as a wise, yet slightly strange and whimsical character. In this one-shot, I speculated at what a single day in her life might look like.


**A Day in the Life**

Luna loved the sound of birds chirping in the morning. It was the sweetest sound on earth. With that beautiful melody echoing through her mind, it was impossible to have a bad day. Luna smiled. It was going to be a spectacular day.

O0o0O

Luna breezed into the Great Hall, wearing her favorite neon yellow tights, star skirt, and purple top. People giggled at her as she went by, but Luna simply waved back happily.

At breakfast, Luna was sad to discover that they did not serve pudding, but was quickly mollified when she realized yogurt was an option. They were so similar, really.

Luna ate her breakfast in silence, simply observing those around her. From the Ravenclaw table there was a fantastic view; Luna could see everything in the Great Hall. Luna noticed Ron and Hermione bickering again. Would they never realize they were in love? A sigh caught Luna's attention, and she moved her gaze toward Harry, who was gazing longingly at Jenny. Another love conundrum, that, but one in which Luna fully believed would work out in the end.

Luna moved her eyes to Draco Malfoy, who looked depressed and forlorn. The look in his eyes told her everything. Should she tell someone that he was involved with Voldemort? That he had to go through an initiation, of sorts? Luna, remembering her father's words not to interfere with the war, decided against it. Everything would work out in the end, in the exact order it was supposed to happen. Luna nodded determinedly. She would only interfere if the problems were not destined. Draco Malfoy's plan, however, was. Luna sighed.

Luna's eyes wondered to the head table, where the Hogwarts professors sat. Professor Snape looked sad, Luna noticed. When he looked her way, she gave him a bright smile. That was sure to help. Professor Snape scowled. Luna brightened; that was much better than the deathly glare she had received last time. Things were improving.

She shot Professor Snape another smile as she finished breakfast and left for her first class.

O0o0O

Luna's first class happened to be Transfiguration, which she loved whole-heartedly.

The entire idea of making something new out of something old was especially wonderful. Luna smiled happily.

Luna hummed quietly to herself as she completed her assignment. Noticing that everyone in class seemed unhappy to be there, Luna hummed louder. The class moaned.

O0o0O

Next, Luna went to Potions, where she was met by a very harsh glare from Professor Snape. Luna smiled back in return. Professor Snape groaned.

The class went by smoothly. Although Potions wasn't as fun as Transfiguration, it was still enjoyable. Not wanting to hurt Professor Snape's feelings, Luna determinedly concentrated on paying attention throughout the class. She had noticed that he seemed overly disappointed when someone wasn't paying attention, especially Harry. He must really love Harry, if he cared so much. Luna wondered if Harry knew. Luna supposed everything would work together in time.

On her way out of the Potions classroom, Luna stopped to talk with Professor Snape, who still seemed sad.

"Don't worry about the future, Sir. Everything will happen as it is supposed to." Luna stated dreamily.

"It's not the future I'm worried about…it's the past." Professor Snape growled.

"What was done in the past is done. While it is a catalyst for things to happen in the future, it does not control it. The future is unforeseen, undecided, and open. Look to the future, Professor Snape, there is where you will find your answers. Your past does not control you, it only aids in your decisions, which are easily changeable." Luna answered serenely.

"Errr…right." Professor Snape replied with a puzzled expression. Was that a hint of respect she saw there? Luna grinned.

"I'll just be off now." Luna replied with a small smile, slipping out the door. She was just able to make out his reply.

"What a strange child." Professor Snape stated dazedly. Luna simply smiled.

O0o0O

After lunch in the Great Hall, Luna went to study in the Ravenclaw common room. Soon, however, a rather forlorn looking ghost distracted her. Luna decided to help.

Luna discreetly put together a "Thank You" card, hoping to cheer the ghost. After all, every needed to be appreciated.

When she was finished, Luna placed the card in a well-visited location, knowing the ghost would eventually come across it. Luna waited. It wasn't long before the Gray Lady curiously glanced at the card, seeming to brighten considerably after only a few sentences. When she had finished reading, she positively glowed. Luna smiled with satisfaction.

O0o0O

After dinner, Luna went to visit the Owlery, handing out treats. She paid particular attention to the mistreated or ignored owls.

When she was finished, she took out the sugar cookies she had helped the house elves bake yesterday, and asked one of the owls to deliver it to Hagrid. The owl obliged. Luna grinned. Everyone deserved to be appreciated, especially those often overlooked.

O0o0O

Later that night, Luna finished her homework, laid out cookies for unsuspecting Ravenclaws, and got ready for bed. Overall, it had been a very good day. The birds were right to chirp this morning. Perhaps they would again tomorrow. Luna smiled. It truly was the sweetest sound on earth.


End file.
